


Mr. Solace

by Crookedheartpanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Solangelo - Fandom, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, Hurt Nico di Angelo, I have no idea, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, Will solace teacher, what even is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crookedheartpanda/pseuds/Crookedheartpanda
Summary: Nico is 17 and is a senior in high school. Just one more year and he'll be out of this place. Everything seems normal until he sees his new English teacher,  Mr. Solace.Will Solace is 21 and just started as an English teacher at high school, but his first day is not what he expected





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog, kind of:

 

Nico pov:

I walked into the club. Tomorrow was the first day of school and I really didn't want the summer to end. I hated school, mostly because of the bullies. I had constantly bruises on my body from all the time they had beaten me up. Over the vacation most of them were gone or at least faded, but that didn't matter because I knew I would get new one tomorrow anyways.

 

Now I found myself in a bar, Sunday before the school started. I sat down at one of the stools at the bar and ordered a drink. The man behind the counter gave me the class and I thanked him. I looked around the club, my eyes landed on a blond curly head. He sat a bit further down ordering a drink himself. I looked at him before he turned towards me and caught me starting. He just smiled and winked. His eyes were blue, but the shade seemed to shift from dark to light to dark blue again. His face were tan and freckeled. He was most likly older that me by some years, but the freckled face made him look younger that he probably was. He walked toward me and sat on the stool beside me.

«Hi, I'm Will» he said. I looked at him for a moment before introdusing myself. Gods, he was even hotter when you get closer.

«I, ehh I'm Nico» I said, cursing myself because I stammed. We talked together for a long time. One time he even managed to get a slight laugh out of me. ME, Nico di Angelo! I don't remember what we were talking about, but I was actuallt having a great time with this hot, stranger I recently met.

 

The next thing I remember was Will pushing me against the wall. My back hit the wall and he looked deep into my eyes before smashing his lips to mine. The kiss was hungly yet passioned. His hand were on my hips, mine around his shoulder and our chests only separated by our thin t-shirts.He licked my button lip, causing me to gasp, and he took the oppertunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I was a bit surprised, but I kissed back gladly. I'd had some boyfriends before, but never something serious. Therefore I wasn't really used to this type of kissing. The kiss felt so right, even though I had just met this 'Will' guy. I moved my hand to his hair and tangled my fingers in it. I could feel the soft, golden curls between my fingers. Wills hands slided up to hold around my waist.

 

Will pulled back for air and rested his forhead against mine. I hadn't even realised I was out of breath until we pulled apart. We were both panteing slightly. I looked into his blue eyes, a pair of eyes you could easly get totally lost in. Even in the dim light his eyes were shining bright blue, like the sky on a sunny  summer day.

«Will-» I said but was cut of by a pair of soft, light pink lips on mine.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some trigger in this so don't read if you are sensitive to this type of stuff. There will be abuse and use of mean nicknames. Just to had it said, do NOT call anyone these kind of names and I do not agree with the bullies in the use of this words.  
> Well, anyway, I hope you all will like this chapter!

Nico POV:

I walked through the big doors which was the schools main entrance.  Students were everywhere, and I tried to walk trough the halls without bumping into someone or attracting any attention. Unfortunatly I was not that lucky today.

«Hey, Faggot» a voice I knew to well yelled from behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed before turning around towards the person. I sighed when I saw it was Luke.  
«Actually I didn't expect to see you here, emo boy. Maybe I didn't hit you hard enough with my fist, huh?» Luke said. He raised his fist to punch me, but the school bell saved me. *riiiiiing*  
«You were lucky this time, d*ck hole.» he turned around and I watched him walk of.  
I felt a tear running down my cheek. Those names really hurt me. I already knew I was a worthless loser, I didn't need anyone to remind me of that.

I wiped away my tears and walk into my classroom for my first class that day; English.  
English was my favorite subject, excelt art, and basicly the only fun thing about school. I loved writing and reading. I used to read most of the time I didn't had school work to do. It wasn't like I had a lot of friends to hang out with.

I sat down on a desk in the back of the classroom and found my book. I opened it anbefan to read, waiting for the teacher to come. My English teacher, Mr. Smith, always used to come a few minutes late for lessns anyways. He was old, but was the only teacher I could actually stand.

Two minutes later I head the techer enter the classroom. I didn't bother to look up, so I finished reading the page in my book. I didn't look up until I heard a familliar voice. A voice I hadn't expect to hear now, here.  
«Hi, everyone. I'm Mr. Solace your new English teach-....» the voice said. I looked up and saw straight into two sparkling, sky blue eyes.  
«Holy Schist...» he said. I stared at him for a moment, at his tanned, freckled face and the soft, blond curls. Just 'round 12 hours ago my hands had been tangled in the exactly same curles.

My mouth dropped and my eyes widend as I stared at Will. He stared back at me, just as confused as me. Our eyes were locked for a moment, until we both realised that the entire class were watching us, confused. Will, I mean Mr. Solace, coughed and turned around to write his name on the blackboard like nothing had happend. When he was done there were 8 letters on the board written in cursive.

M R . S O L A C E

He looked back at me one more time before starting to introduce himself to the class. I couldn't read the expression on his face because of his excellent pokerface, but I know he felt the same as me: confused and slightly upset.

—time skips to the end of the lesson—

After the lesson everyone walked out of the classroom. My head hadn't fully understand what had just happend and I felt dizzy. I headed to the door, I needed a silent place where I could wrap my head around all of this.  
I headed to the door and as I walked out I could hear Will behind me.  
«Nico, I...» he said tentative. I ignored him and walked out of the door without looking at him.

I walked to the bathroom in the schools basement. No one ever used to come here so I knew I would be alone. I sat down on one of the toilets with my head in my hands.  
Why, I thought. Why can't I have nice things in my life. Now I had finally found someone that seemed to like me back but then, of course, he had to be my teacher.

 

I heared foot steps and looked up. In front of me stood three persons, the last three persond I wanted to see right now. In front of me stood Luke, and his two co-bullies, Octavian and Drew. Luke stood there with an evil grin on his face.

«Why're you crying, fag?» he asked, no sympati in his voice. Then he hit me first in the shoulder, then in my stumach. I fell on the floor and he kicked me one more time in my stumach, so I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Will POV:  
I sat in the empty classroom. All the students had gone home and I was just looking through some paper for tomorrows lessons before I was going to leave. The whole school was empty and silent.

Then I heard the door creak and I looked up surprised to see Nico standing in the doorway. It was at least an hour after school was over so everyone else had gone home.  
«Hallo» he said careful as he walked to my desk.

«Oh, Nico. Hi» I said knowing why he was here. None of us said anything until he finally broke the silence.  
«What are we going to do» he asked. I knew exactly what he meant. I had been asked myself that question the whole day since I saw him in my class this morning. «I don't think I can sit in the class calling you Mr. Solace and pretend to not knowing you.» he continued. It was a hint of anger in his voice while talking but most frustration. 

I cupped his cheek with my left hand and said:  
«Nico, the first time I saw you I knew you were special and I really like you but...» I paused for a second, looking down. «But now, now you are my student. I don't think doing this is a good idea.»  
«But...» he began, but stopped himself. Our eyes met and I could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked away then shaked his head. «No, you're right. Thia is a bad idea...» He said and turn around, starting to walk to the door again. On instinct I grab his shoulder to stop him from leaving. Nico cried out in pain, tears appearing in the corners of his closed eyes.

«Nico! What's wrong?!» I asked terrified.  
«Nothing, I'm fine» he snatched back. I could see he was lying. I lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal a big bruise on his shoulder like if someone had hit him really hard. He flinched and took a step back.  
«Don't touche me!» he said angry.  
«Nico, if someone hurts y-» he cut me off. 

«No, I'm fine.»

«I can see you are not fine Nico.» I said. «Let me help you...»  
«No. No you can't. I don't want your help!» he was shouting now. «You don't know anything. Aghh, I-I hate you!» he said before turning around with teary eyes and stormed out of the classroom, leaving me behind. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Did he really hate me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? Yay!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to write but I had a lot going in at school, but now I have winter break so I'll try to update more often;)

Nico PVO:

I walked into my house. It was quiet so I assumed nobody was home like usually. Most mornings my father left before I even woke up and didn't come home before late. When he eventually came home he was so tired of work he often fell asleep and sometimes he even got a little drunk.

I had no other family except my half-sister Hazel, but she studied with her boyfriend in Los Angeles. My mother had died when I was a little kid. I don't remember much about her, and I soon learnt not to ask my dad about her. I'd also had a sister, but she died when I was ten. Even though my father had never said it, I knew he blamed me for her death. One time a few years ago, one time he was really drunk, he mumbles it should have been him, not her. I blamed myself for her death too and hated myself for letting her died, but it didn't really helped that my dad hated me too.

The house was empty and silent. I walked upstairs to my room and dumped down on my bed. I hate you, I had told Will. I'd seen the hurt in his eyes. I didn't hate him at all, I love him, but...

I laid my head in my hands and took a deep breath. What was I going to do? I wanted to be with Will, I had developed a lot of feelings for him even though we had just met each other. Did love with first sight really existed?  
Anyways, he was my teacher now, it would be illegal.

I sighed again and laid down on my bed. I looked at the watch on my nightstand: 8 pm. Suddenly I heared the door opened and closed. I assumed it was my dad so I walked downstairs to see why he home early.

When I walked into the living room I saw my dad. He was laying on the couch with his face down in a pillow, which looked pretty pathetic. I could smell the alcohole from where I stood in the doorway.

«Dad?» I tried. He lifted his head from his pillow. His face was confused at first, but all of a sudden it turned to anger.

«You,» he nearly shouted. «You killed her». I was shocked and couldn't move. What had he just said?  
«It should've been you,» he walked closer to me. « you, not her. It should've been you!» I knew he was talking about my sister and how she'd died while trying to save me.

I felt my eyes watered and a single tear ran down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away but more trears appeard. My sadness then turned to anger, anger at my father for accusing me for her death.

«Me?» I yelled at him. «It should have been me? You don't think I blame myself for this already? I don't need you to blame me for it to!» I knew it was a bad idea to yell at him while he was drunk but right now I didn't care.

«And where were you in all this?» I continued. «Shouldn't you have been whatching over us or something? You're the parent here!»  
There was a silent before my father shouted: «I never asked for a son! And then you had to be gay too.» I just stare at him in disbelief. «Get out.» He said and pointed at the door.

«Fine!» I shouted back. I turned around and ran out of the house, away from my father. I didn't had any money or any place to stay, but at that point I didn't care.

Outside, the rain was pouring down. In the hurry to get away from my father I'd forgotten to bring a jacket. My black t-shirt was soaked and my hair was plasterd to my head. The rain hit my face like whipers and my tears mixed up with the rain. I had no idea where I was and didn't recognise any of the buildings around me. I slowed down my running and looked around. It was a small shop on the other side of the street. Maybe I could ask to stay there, just for the night, I thought, but doubted it.

I was on the verge to give up, but then a car drove up to me and stopped. The car was gray and looked a bit old. I couldn't see the driver since it was dark outside and inside the car.

I was about to turn and walk away, thinking the person in the car didn't stop because of me, but then the chauffeur opened the window on the passenger side of the car.

The sight that met me made my mouth drop. The person inside the car had a mop of golden curles on his head, piercing, sky blue eyes and tan, freckled skin.

«Get in», Will said. I just stood there staring, not believing what I'd just heard. A lot of questions swirmed around in my head. What was Will doing here? Was I still mad at him? Should I get in the car?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Will repeated what he'd just said.  
«Get in.» I met Will's eyes for a second before I got into the car. Tears were still streaming down my face and my clothes were dripping wet.

«Nico,» Will said when I sat in the passenger seat in the ols car. I looked up and met his eyes.  
«I'm sorry Will,» I said, the words falling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop. «I didn't meant what I said, I don't hate you at all. I-I»  
«It's okay Nico, I understand. And I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to press you to do something you don't want to do.»

Will leaned a little closer and wiped away the tears on my cheek with his thumb. Gods, why does this have to be so hard, I thought.

I couldn't pretend I didn't miss him anymore. I smashed my lips to his and he kissed back. The kiss was needy and passioned and full of undistributed feelings. One of my hands was tangled in his hair, the other around his neck. He pulled me even closer and licked my bottom lip. I gasped a little surprised and he took the opperunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominants for a moment until I gave in and let him take the control over the kiss.

The kiss felt so good, and don't get me wrong I really enjoyed it, but at the same time I knew this was wrong. This relationship was illegal and he could loose his job. I knew this was never going to end well, but at the same time I still held on to a tiny bit of hope. Maybe, maybe after I had finished high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you have suggestions to chapters or to or ideas you want me to write, comment or send me a DM! I do have some sort of plan for this fic but I would like to hear from you guys and what you want for this book.
> 
> —Aleks


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack! And with a new chapter *throws confetti in the air*

Will POV:

After our very heated make out session, Nico and I drove to my apartment.

He had told me what had happened with his father. He hadn't told me more than that his father had came home drunk and they'd had a fight. I knew it was something he didn't told me, but I wasn't going to push him if he wasn't ready to share it.

Nico sat, soaking wet, in the passengers seat of the car. He hadn't said anything in a while, he just sat there quietly, looking out of the window.

I stopped the car and unbuckled my belt.  
«We're here», I anounced. I got out of the car and so did Nico. We walked up the stairs to the third floor where my appartment was. I unlockes to door and I let Nico in first.

I lived in a small one-rooms apartment. Even though it wasn't big, it was big enough for me, since i lived alone.

My bed was in the right corner of the room. It was the only place in the apartment, except the kitchen, where you couldn't see the door, which was the main reason I'd put it there. In the middle of the room there were two couches facing each other, although I really don't knew why I owed two since I lived alone. Behind the two couches were a big window and a desk with all my paper from work on it. To the left was a little kitchen. I usually only used the sink, the refrigerator and the microwave oven since I'm terrible at cooking (I almost sat the apartment on fire once, when I tried to make pizza).

«Nice apartment», Nico said. «Do you live here alone?» I nodded, than realised I was behind him so he couldn't see me.

«Yeah, I moved here from Texas some mounths ago.» I walked past Nico and to the commode beside my bed. I opened a drawer and got a pair of gray sweatpants and a yellow hoodie.

«Here», I said, giving the clothes to Nico. He looked at me with a weird expression on his face. «Nico, you are soaking wet, you need to change your clothes or you'll get sick.»

«Fine», he said and took the pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

————Mini time skip————

Five minutes later, Nico came out of the bathroom, wearing the new clothes. He looked too cute in the oversized, yellow hoodie.

The sweatpants acctually looked good at him. They were mine from 9th grade. I didn't know why a had packed them when I moves the first place, but they seemed to fit Nico perfectly.

I smiled at him from where I was sitting on one of the couches. I'd made two cups of tea (with lots of sugar of course) and I took a sip as Nico sat down opposite of me.

«I'm sorry I bothered you with this.» Nico said, looking down at the cup of tea.  
«No. I want to help you, Nico. Please tell me what happened, whenever you are ready to share it.»

Nico took a deep breath. «Is just,» he sighed before he continued. «I don't know what to do anymore... My mother died when I was little. After the death of my mother, my father began driking more often. Not like an alcoholic, he would just come home drunk sometimes. He worked a lot so it was just me and my sister.»

Tears was welling up in his eyes. I could tell it was painful for him to talk about it. «Then, when I was ten, m-my sister died too. We'd been on a playground and I-I was playing with a football. The ball rolled out on the road, and I, as stupid as I was, ran after. I-I didn't see t-the car coming...» Nico broke down In tears, head in his hands. I stood up, walked around the table and sat down beside him on the couch. I laid an arm around his shoulder.

«And she run out to save you and the car hit her instead,» I guessed. He let out a sob as acknowledgement. I looked down.

«I've always blamed myself for her death. If I just hadn't—»

I cut him of before he could finish. «No, don't say that. It was not you fault, you couldn't have done anything.»

«Yes, I could! I could have not ran out on the road! If I'd just been more careful,» he said argry, tears still streaming down his face.

«Nico, this isn't your—»

«Yes. Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, she would've been alive. It should've been me, not her! I should have died insted of her!» Nico had stood up and was now nearly shouting. The sleeves of the hoodie was wet from him trying to wipe away his tears. I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around his, hugging him. I knew it wasn't worth it to argue about that now. All Nico needed now was comfort. The poor kid had gone through so much alone. I knew it was more to the story, but right now he was too oppsett to talk about it.

We stood there for a while, my arms wrapped around his small frame and his face burried in my chest. As we stood there, I thought about this whole thing about me and Nico being together. Ut wasn't long since the school had started and this was already messed up. What am I going to do, I thought. What am I going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was just a lot of crap, but I've forgot the idea I had for the future chapters, so until I (hopefully) remembers what the idea was I'm open for suggestions.
> 
> —Aleks


	6. Chapter 6

*about two weeks later*

Nico POV:

I opened my eyes as the morning sun shone through my curtains. I groaned and rolled over. Another monday, another horrible day in the hell of a place called school. I sighed as I got out of bed. I found a clean pair of black ripped jeans and put them on. I also put on a, not surprisingly, black t-shirt. No, I' m not emo I just like black, okay?

I walked downstairs to an empty house. As usual my father was already gone. It was fine with me though. I hadn't talked to him since the drunk-fight-thing episode and I didn't want to either. What was it to talk about? I wasn't going to apologise for being gay nor telling him I had ran away to stay at my English teacher's house. 

Speaking of Will, I hadn't talked to him since that night. He had been teaching a couple of my classes the past week, but it was weird, seeing him there teaching. I always had a hard time focusing because I often started to think about how soft his hair was or what a beautiful colour of blue his eyes was. Sometimes, he gave me a quick glance, smiling before looking away again. His eyes glittered like he knew a secret no one else knew about. It was a dangerous game we were playing and the stakes were high. If anyone found out... no, I won't even think about what would happend then.

—— time skips to school——

I opened my locker to get the books I needed for my class. My next class was English so before I walked to the classroom I mentally prepered myself to see Will- dam it- I mean Mr. Solace. I'm not going to pretend it isn't hard to sit there watching him teach, because it is. It is nearly impossivble. The worst thing about this is that it's only been a few weeks since the school started and this is already messed up.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as my locker door was shut with a lot of force. I turned around to see the face that made me want to dig a hole, jump in it and be burried alive. If you haven't guessed, I'm talking about Luke. He was smiling evily down at me. I looked behind Luke to find his two fellow-bullies Octavian and Drew. My heart started to beat faster and faster but I tried to keep a steady face.

«The bell can't save you this time, fag.» Luke said with an evil grin on his face. I tried to swallow the taste of blood I had in my mouth. I tried to calculate the chance I had for surviving. I could either try to run or talk to distract them. I was doubting that talking would stop them, but running would probably make it even worse. Still, I had no choise, so I turned around and ran.

I heared their footsteps behind me. I had a small head start, but they were getting closer and closer. My legs felt like jelly and I stumbled and fell. Soon after I felt the first kicks, first in my stumach then my arm and face. I was barely concious when I suddenly say a head with blond, curly hair running towards me.  
Luke, Octavian and Drew ran of, and the last thing I saw before I fell into unconsciousness was Will, with a deeply concerned look on his face. He was saying something but I couldn't make out the words before my vision went black.


End file.
